


incentive

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Roleplay, sort of, you weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to?" Hanamaki says.</p>
<p>"What do I get if I do?" Matsukawa asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You get... me," Hanamaki says. "Like, you get to do me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	incentive

"You want to?" Hanamaki says.

"What do I get if I do?" Matsukawa asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You get... me," Hanamaki says. "Like, you get to do me."

"I think I should get something else in addition," Matsukawa says, though he's already reaching to curl his fingers under Hanamaki's waistband. "Like, you should do my laundry for a year."

"We live together," Hanamaki says, as he unbuttons his shirt. "We do our laundry together."

"Shh," Matsukawa says, putting his fingers on Hanamaki's lips. "Let me have this."

Hanamaki rolls his eyes, then flutters his lashes. "I'll do your laundry for a year," he says, licking out at Matsukawa's fingertips. "I'll buy your groceries. I'll clean. I'll do all the— _dirty work_ —around your house."

"In a maid costume," Matsukawa says.

"With panties and everything," Hanamaki agrees, eyes narrowing.

"Alright," Matsukawa says, pulling his hand away. "Sounds fair. I'll do it."


End file.
